


My Heart Unto Yours Is Knit

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is catlike, F/F, Knitting, Mystacor (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Glimmer's aunt Castaspella was sitting with her visitors on the Mystacor beach.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	My Heart Unto Yours Is Knit

Glimmer's aunt Castaspella was sitting with her visitors on the Mystacor beach. Quieter than usual, she was looking with a satisfied smile at Glimmer cuddled up with Bow. Bow already asleep and snoring, Glimmer most of the way to joining him.

Adora was similarly, if more wakefully, sharing a towel on the rock with Catra. She wasn't _petting_ Catra, because her girlfriend tended to get bristly if Adora did that in public. Melog would get spiky-edged, for one thing, and was visibly serene at the moment, mane billowing in the breeze from the oceanlike clouds.

But they were sitting close, Adora's hand now and again lightly touching Catra's bared side. Catra seemed to be relaxing, too, as much as she ever did in an unfamiliar place, before she stiffened and, Adora realised, was staring at Castaspella. Adora looked as well, confused; Castaspella's hands were moving but surely she didn't need to practice magic?

The lump of colour on Castaspella's lap resolved into a sweater, in progress presumably, since she had the long needles (Adora didn't think that name was appropriate, they weren't very sharp and far too wide to easily pierce skin) arranged at angles and a long curl of yarn going from one to the other.

Catra made a tiny, almost chittering sound, her gaze still fixed, and edged nearer.

"Not the colour I'm working with," Castaspella said casually, as she set everything down to reach into the covered basket beside her. (Adora had hoped it contained a picnic, when she noticed Castaspella bringing it.) Pulling out a big ball of yarn, a shimmery pale blue, she tossed it behind her towards the bushes. The opposite direction from the cliff edge and the rolling clouds.

Catra shook off Adora's hand, not that Adora had been trying to hold her back (but she _would_ have if Catra had gone towards the edge, despite Melog nearby and ready to help) and fairly scampered after the yarn. Her tail was waving with excitement as she tracked the unrolling ball. It didn't look at all dignified, and Adora wouldn't have called the activity relaxing, but Catra did seem to be having fun.

It was definitely fun to watch as Catra got herself lightly tangled, or at least Adora thought so. Castaspella returned her focus to the sweater she was knitting, while Glimmer and Bow slept through it all. Melog observed, with all the dignity that Catra was not displaying... for perhaps five minutes, before joining in the game. The two of them might have to teleport to get out of the loops of yarn, if Catra didn't let Adora help with the untangling.


End file.
